


Bone Bones in a Heart Shaped Box

by Sugartush



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: 2017, F/M, Fluff, Post Uncharted 4, Romance, Valentine's Day, sam is an ass, v day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugartush/pseuds/Sugartush
Summary: It's V day. Elena and Nate finally get to spend it together in Paris without interruptions. Well, mostly. But hey, what are big brothers for? My V day piece for 2017.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Had so much fun writing this. Sam is just making up for fifteen years of not being able to piss off his baby brother. V day is one of my favorite holidays and I am so excited to spend it with my boy and gal pals tomorrow. More stuff is on the way. Hang in tight and spread the love! X

Nate had known since their first year of dating that Elena loved Valentine's Day. Therefore every year since then, minus the few bumps in the road, he tried his hardest to make each better than the last.   
Unintentionally, they were in Paris. Their show had called for an excavation just outside of the city, near an old woman's villa, so they seized the opportunity for a night in the city of love while it was convenient.   
They sat in a crowded restaurant that overlooked the Seine that glittered from the lights of the city and the closer lamp lit Alexander bridge.   
Elena rested her chin on her fists and smiled. "You know I've never been to Paris before." God, she looked beautiful in the candle light, thought Nate. It was a rare occasion in which she had done a little effort with some red lipstick and mascara. She left her pale pearly hair out, which swept over her shoulders like cascades of moonbeams, almost as bright as the one hanging above among the stars. She'd even taken the opportunity to buy a dress in the store windows. Navy blue sequins that hugged and cinched all the right curves. He dared to imagine what she had bought underneath that dress.   
"Nate." She raised her brow. "Am I distracting you?"  
His jaw fell slightly as he stumbled for a sentence. "No. I-I mean..." he scanned her again. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met, you know that?" He swore he saw a blush creep up on her cheeks. Or maybe that was just rouge? Nate vaguely remembered her once saying that her favourite blush was by Nars and called 'orgasm'. He had laughed for weeks about it. Hell, Sully had even shared a good chuckle.   
Elena shook her head, curls spilling everywhere like the glass beads of a flapper's gown. "You don't look to bad yourself. I think this is the first time in years, you haven't had mud on your face."  
"She's funny too."   
Elena blinked at him, grinning white beneath those ruby stained lips. She reached a sparkling sleeved arm over to look at the menu on his side of the table. "Hm. What are you feeling to eat?"  
"Well if we're going chronologically: the breadsticks, the Camembert and grapes, the fillet Mignon, the creme brûlée, the chocolate covered strawberries and then you."   
She didn't even respond with an expression. "I swear your lines are getting worse."  
Nate laughed and took her hand to kiss it. "You love it."  
She was laughing now too. "No, no I don't."   
"Nah, admit it. You think I'm a catch." He was kissing deeper, and she was trying so hard to resist.   
"No, I do not!"  
"Yes."  
"No!"  
"Yes."  
"What will it take for you to be quiet?"  
He gave her a smirk. "What does it usually take."   
Roughly, Elena made a low growl and seized his white button down shirt collar. She pulled him toward her and discreetly kissed him. It wasn't as if it mattered if anyone noticed. It was Paris for Christ's sake. Everyone was showing personal displays of affection in one way or another. They could have stayed like that until the bill arrived, but inconveniently, Nate's phone aggressively vibrated in his pocket. "Give me a minute?" He pulled away and took his phone out. Elena sighed and nodded, sitting back in her seat.   
"Nate here." He answered dryly.   
"Hey little brother." The end of the line crackled.   
"Sam?"  
"Yeah. I don't really got time for greetings. Can you come quick to the catacombs?"  
Nate scrunched his face. "The catacombs? Sam, it's V day. I'm having dinner with Elena. Ask Sully."  
There was a whine. "Sully's on lookout duty."  
"Look out duty? Sam, what kind of scheme have you got in mind here?"   
Elena glared at him, waiting for an answer. Nate shrugged.   
"It's not...bad." Sam wasn't very convincing. "Look, you can bring Elena too. It'll be a cute date."   
"No Sam. I'm not coming-"  
"Meet me at entrance in a half hour."   
"What? No! I didn't say yes-"  
"Ok, nice. Alright see you then little brother." The phone line went dead.   
As he pulled the phone away from his ear, Elena frowned. "And what the hell was that about?"  
Nate smiled uneasily. "Honey, beautiful girl...angel...light of my life. How would you like to see the catacombs?"

"This is fucking ridiculous." Elena declared five steps down. Her stilettos were in hand and her hair was getting tangled in her face. In front of her and Nate, Sam lead the single file.   
He tossed his hardback, grinning. "Nah sister. It's fun. Good character building."   
She squinted through the dark with daggers. "How on earth did I get you as a brother in law?"  
"I believe I had something to do with that." Nate said apologetically. He was pretty sure any hope of Valentine's Day sex tonight was off the table now thanks to his brother. All he could do now was mope about it.   
"Could you at least have given me a pre-warning before I left our hotel? I can't walk ten steps in these stupid Jimmy Choos without getting a blister. And who knows what kind of sharp objects are lying around in here?"   
"Yeah, sorry. I'll remember for next time."   
Nate could feel Elena boil behind him. "You son of a bitch-"  
"Hey!" Nate cut in. "You know what's great about the catacombs?"   
"What?" Elena grumbled.  
"Um..." he didn't have an answer. He hadn't thought that far ahead, like usual. "Uh, what did the skeleton get for Valentine's Day?"  
"I don't know, Nathan. What did the skeleton get for Valentines Day?" Sam repeated in an exuberant tone. Elena was about to throw her shoe at him.   
"Uh, bone-bones in a heart shaped box?" Nate finished, unsure. Harry Flynn had read that to him in a newspaper in Prague once. It was the single most stupid thing he had ever heard, but it was better than having to physically remove the stiletto heel of Elena's gold shoe from Sam's ear drum.   
Elena stopped walking. "Sam, where's your radio? I want Sully to come pick me up now."   
"No way. We're not even there yet."   
"Well, where the hell are we going?"   
The eldest Drake brother fished some stained folded paper from the pocket of his denim jacket. He shook it in the air like a white flag and grinned at Elena. "This baby right here is taking me to what I've been looking for for months."  
"And that is?"  
"There's supposed to be a ruby in the skull of some aristocrat here. It looks like it's in the restricted sections. And we're already in there...so it looks like we're on track."   
Elena kept her mouth shut, but insisted on glaring at him. 

"Hey, how are you doing?" Nate softly asked a while later. They were close apparently, but all Nate and Elena wanted to do was go back to their hotel room and salvage what they could of the night.   
Elena wrapped her arm around his torso, relishing the scent of his regular cologne, that he'd apparently been taking from Sully as a teenager. "I'm fine." She sighed.   
Nate encompassed her with his arm and kissed her hair. "I promise, the minute we get back-"  
"Keep it PG please little brother." Sam reminded him loudly. Nate scowled. "Sam, shut up."  
"Aw come on. It's right around this corner. We'll grab the ruby as quick as we can and then you'll be free to do as much canoodling as you please."   
Nate grimaced. "Never, ever say canoodling again."  
"Canoodling, sex. Tomayto, tomahto."  
"Is this you making up for fifteen years of not being able to embarrass your brother?" Elena snorted.   
"Partially." He turned his head over his shoulder and smirked. "I'm also just an asshole." 

Sam hadn't been wrong when he said that the skull was just around the corner. It was just a few more corners after that initial one. He neared it with cautious steps.   
Elena wiped her eyes tiredly and yawned, letting her head fall on her husbands' shoulder. "Tell me again why this was so important that you needed our help?"   
Sam slipped the map between his teeth and pressed his fingers gingerly to the yellowed, dirt caked skull. "Cause. There's heaps a guards down here." He managed through the mouthful of paper.   
"Sorry, what?" Nate blinked.   
Sam shrugged. "It's 'right, we'll be quiet."   
"Sam!-" Nate's scowl was interrupted by the smash of the skull as it shattered into the floor. Sam bent over to brush through the shards of bone until he found the deep scarlet glint of the ruby. "There she is."  
"Great, can we go home now?"  
"Sure, sure. Lemme just-"  
Elena grabbed both of Nate and Sam's forearms. "Wait." She hissed. Her eyes pierced the dusty air above them, squinting and breathing slowed. "Do you hear that?"  
They listened in too. It wasn't hard to recognise. Heavy footsteps, the clatter of keys and raised voices in stern sounding French.   
"Shit." Sam cursed and looked around them as if he left anything behind. "Alright, run."  
Elena almost screamed at her brother in law. Her feet were red, cut and blistering. Asking her to run was a bit too much to ask for. "I can't." She murmured. "I'll fall behind."   
"Elena, hold still." Nate whispered and quickly scooped her up in his strong arms. They made a B-line for the nearest exit, where Sully waited with a cab. 

"Ok, this might sting." Nate said softly back at their hotel room. Not even changed, Elena was lying on their bed whilst Nate attended to the wounds on her feet.  
"Just do it. I don't want an infection."   
"Ok." He hesitated slightly, then doused her two feet in the bottle of whiskey from the alcohol cabinet. He'd pay for it in the morning. Elena slapped a hand to her mouth to stop her from screaming, and writhed around on the mattress. "Nate!"  
He set the bottle down on the floor and took her in his embrace, apologising profusely. "This is my fault. I shouldn't have let him bully us into that. I ruined your night."  
"No, no." She choked through unspilled tears. "He ruined our night."   
Nate kissed her hair. "Well it's not over yet, you know?"  
She pulled away to look at him properly. "You better not be expecting any foot jobs."


End file.
